


Newspaper

by Cute_trash



Series: Stucky moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very intense bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspaper in your shoes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newspaper

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt randomly inspired to write this <3

"Steve come on." A handsome young man pleaded

"Bucky you know girls aren't really into me and I don't want to mess up your date." A shorter, lot skinnier and awkward boy replied

"You won't 'cause it's a double date. I got you a really nice and pretty girl, she's shorter than you so it's okay."

"Bucky..."

"Please Steve?" Bucky kept pleading

"Fine." Steve sighed

"I knew you would join us Stevie. It will be fun!" Bucky said and put his arm around the fragile boy with a grin and Steve shyly smiled back.

 

Steve Rogers was a young man with many many medical conditions but he had a heart of gold, that's what Bucky thought and kept saying :

_"Steve? That kid is amazing!"_

 

_"He's a total proper gentleman, he's just a bit of a shorty."_

 

_"I assure you he's great catch. Real stand-up guy._

 

Bucky was also very protective of Steve, he just wanted his best friend to be with someone who would love him and care for him. Someone to love all of his flaws and every fiber of his being. Someone like Bucky, except it couldn't be Bucky after all they were men and for a guy to date another guy was wrong. Even so Bucky's heart belonged to the short skinny man that was beside him, he was a treasure that should be protected at all costs and if Bucky couldn't be with Steve he would find someone that would care for his best friend.

 

"So were are we going exactly?"

"To the fair! It's an exciting place and you can always get some award to give your girl or something."

"At what time are we suppose to be there?"

"At 21:00."

"It's already 19:46, we should eat something and then go."

"That's the spirit Steve! I knew you would give in eventually." Bucky exclaimed with a beautiful smile that made Steve's heart skip a beat.

 

 

Bucky was Steve long childhood best friend that has always been there for him. When Steve's mother, Sarah, couldn't stay at home taking care of Steve, Bucky was there. They would sleep together more times than not so that Bucky could keep the blonde boy warm and he would even feed him his food if necessary. Steve only wished to find a girl as good as Bucky was to him but he didn't have many hopes, in fact he almost wishes he never finds that woman so that Bucky will stay around but that's extremely selfish and Steve tries to stop those thoughts.

 

 

After Steve's suggestion, both men went to grab a quick meal and since it was still 20:09 then they headed to their shared apartment and took their time getting ready. When they exited it was already 20:52, good thing it was a quick walk to the fair but then Steve suddenly exclaimed:

"I forgot my wallet!"

"Do you want me to lend you some money?"

"No way Bucky, go ahead. I'll catch up right with you."

"Okay punk, don't take too long."

"Whatever you say Buck."

 

As Bucky kept walking toward the fair, Steve returned to the apartment and grabbed his wallet, he was about to exit when he noticed a bunch of newspaper on the table and he suddenly had an idea. The man sat on a chair, grabbed the newspaper and started to fill his shoes with them, his shoes were too large for him and he had to walk awkwardly in order for them not to fall. After filling his shoes with newspaper, he walked a lot better so he quickly stacked the rest of the papers on the table and he tried to speed up in order to catch up with Bucky. 

 

However not everything went according to plan, Steve saw a girl getting attacked by a guy and of course he couldn't help but jump in right into the fight.

"Didn't you hear, the girl said for you to leave her alone."

"And who the hell are you skinny boy? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I might." Steve smirked and the man laughed

"You really think a little punk like you can beat me? Come here kid, I'll teach you a lesson."

 

As the man prepared to attack Steve, the girl quickly ran and muttered a thank you and seconds later the large man threw a punch at Steve instantly knocking the smaller man on the floor. But soon Steve was up again with his fists raised.

"I can do this all night." The other man growled in anger and started to beat Steve up.

 

By the time the man was done with Steve it was 21:12 and Bucky was getting worried...

 

"Are you sure your buddy is going to show up?"

"Didn't you say he never shows up late?"

"Yeah but-"

"You know what? We're leaving. I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Yeah, I bet you just made that up to go out with both of us."

And before Bucky even had time to explain, the two women left him and he sighed. _'Dumb kid is probably in some alley getting into a fight, I just know it.'_ Bucky thought and as if right on queue, Steve comes stumbling towards Bucky with his nose bleeding.

"Jesus Christ Steven! Are you trying to get yourself killed punk?"

"A man was trying to mess with a girl Buck, I had to stop him."

"Of course Steve, you always do. Here put this on your nose to stop the bleeding." Bucky sighed as he handed Steve a handkerchief.

"Did they left?" The blonde man asked referring to their dates.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Stevie, we'll get lucky next time. Come on, let's have fun."

"I look like crap Buck..."

"Exactly! After that beating, you need to have some fun and if don't have dates well... We'll have fun on our own. How's that?"

"Sure." Steve replied with a small smile

"Then let's go!" The taller man exclaimed with a grin

 

For the rest of the night, the two men had the time of their life however Steve's feet were starting to hurt a lot because of the newspaper and as they finished their last ride, Bucky noticed Steve was walking funny.

"Steve are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." The man replied with a grim smile trying to mask the pain

"No you're not. Let's sit on that bench, it's quiet over there."

They walked slowly towards the bench and as soon they sat down Bucky immediately spoke

"Show me your feet."

"What?"

"Your feet. Show me."

"I heard you the first time Buck, why?"

"You're walking funny, Steve. I want to know what's wrong."

"Bucky I'm fine really." Steve tried to smile again as he stood up and tried to walk. He couldn't bear the embarrassment of Bucky finding out the newspaper in his shoes.

"Ha ha, very funny Steve. Sit down and show me your feet or else I'll take them by force. Which option you prefer?" Steve sat down again and blushed

"Fine, just promise you won't laugh."

"Why would I?" Bucky asked confused and then Steve took off his shoes and show them to Bucky "Newspaper... Why?"

"My shoes are too big and I thought it would be a good idea." Steve admitted, a bright blush decorating his cheeks.

"You're so silly Steve." Bucky smiled as he removed the newspaper of Steve's shoes and put them in the trash "You don't need to do that."

"But I walk funny Bucky, I don't want girls to make fun of me. I know they do."

"Then we'll find you a very nice girl that won't. Don't worry you'll find her someday. Now put those shoes on and let's go home."

"Yes let's go." Steve put his shoes back on and felt more comfortable, however his feet hurt too much for him to walk

"Can't walk?"

"Not really. My feet hurt."

"Well no one told you to put newspaper on your shoes Steve." Bucky spoke rolling his eyes, he then knelled in front of Steve "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"Planting potatoes Steve. Come on climb."

"No way."

"Steven, you either climb to my back and let me carry you home or I'll carry you home princess style. Either way you're going home carried by me, so which one you like best?"

"Fine fine." Steve reluctantly climbed on Bucky's back

"Now let's go home."

 

And with that, Steve was carried on Bucky's back, since he couldn't walk, till they got to their home. And Steve made Bucky swear they would never speak of this awkward yet amusing incident again (which was totally pointless, since during the following week Bucky made witty remarks about it.)

 

~The end 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this piece of trash is any good ^^  
> 


End file.
